Telepathy
Telepathy: The ability to transfer information from one mind to another and to read minds and thoughts to humans and animals without the aid of physical communication (noise or movement). Telepathy can be utilized in a number of ways, including, but certainly not limited to, the following: *'Telepathic Defense': Telepathy can manifest in a number of defensive ways. **'Cloak Mind': The ability to rearrange the mental engrams of New Mutants so their distinctive New Mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devices or by other Telepaths. **'Psionic Shield': The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself/herself and other minds. **'Psychic Shadow': The ability to mask oneself, and other people's presence, from those within a certain are. A Telepath can also disguise themself, making their appearance similar to that of a shadow. **'Telepathic Cloak': The ability to Telepathically mask one's presence and the use of his/her abilities from being detected by other Mutants and Psychic Entities. These defenses can be extended to others around them as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful Telepathic Mutants may notice and 'see' through this ability. *'Telepathic Illusions': The ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. **'Telepathic Camouflage': The ability to alter the apparent physical appearance of oneself and others by altering the perceptions of those around them. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). The only limit to this ability, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people a telepath is trying to fool, not the number of people a Telepath is actually camouflaging. *'Telepathic Manipulation': The ability to manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. **'Absorb Information': The ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. **'Astral Projection': The ability to project one's astral form from their body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane one can travel in astral form over vast distances. **'Dark Psyche': The ability to release the dark side of a person's personality, and make them evil. **'Dilate Power': The ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. **'Download Information': The ability to place large amounts of information in another person's mind. **'Extra-Sensory Perception': The ability to perceive how people and objects relate to oneself. The user can perceive how people and objects relate to them, which manifests as either a colored glow, aura, or energy. This allows the user to distinguish enemies from allies, as well as discern their general location. **'Finger Telepathy': The ability to go through a person's mind by using fingers. **'Heal Trauma': The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. **'Induce Pain': The ability to induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of the victim. **'Intuitive Multilingual': The ability to intuitively translating new languages. **'Mass Manipulation': The ability to subtly use deep influence upon multiple people, allowing a Telepath to manipulate their perceptions, better judgment, wills and common sense. **'Mental Amnesia': The ability to erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. **'Mental Detection': The ability to sense the presence of another Superhuman Mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of oneself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. **'Mental Manipulation': The ability to manipulate thoughts, mindsets and upper brain functions of others. The user can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, control minds, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow/heal mental disorders, create/penetrate mental barriers, etc. **'Memory Manipulation': The ability to control memories. The user can control memories of oneself and others, allowing them to modify, fabricate, suppress, influence, repair, restore, erase, detect, and view them. They can change memories to confuse, wipe away certain memories to cause amnesia, discern and provoke nostalgia, and enter the victim into a psychic vision, replaying their memory. **'Mnemokinesis': The ability to erase and implant fake memories into people's minds. **'Memory Projection': The ability to project the memories of oneself or others, either as holographic images or onto reflective surfaces. **'Mental Freezing': The ability to freeze others mentally in place. **'Mental Paralysis': The ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **'Mental Sedation:' The ability to Telepathically "sedate" one's victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as a Telepath continues to "sedate" them. **'Mind Alteration': The ability to alter the minds of others by sheer force of will, permanently changing their personality either partially or entirely. **'Mind Control': The ability to control the thoughts and actions of others. **'Mind Reading': The ability to sense the thoughts of people. The user can sense the thoughts of other people, usually hearing them like ordinary speech, but possibly by other senses such as sight. Usually, they sense the surface thoughts (including other mental communications), but they can also learn to push farther into subconscious and memories. **'Mind Link': The ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual long after the link itself is broken. **'Mind Transferral': The ability to transfer both the mind and powers of the user into other host bodies should their own physical body somehow be killed. **'Neural Jumpstart': The ability to increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, allowing the user to increase another Mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect is only temporary. **'Mind Possession': The ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body, and any powers it may possess, as one's own. **'Paralyzation': The ability to mentally paralyze others, making it appear as if time has been stopped. **'Personality Alteration': The ability to change the personalities of others. The user can partially or completely alter/change the personalities of others, altering the minds of others and permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. **'Power Inhibition': The ability to place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. **'Psionic Blast': The ability to project Psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness, alteration and erasure of memories, and can even kill an adversary upon impact at will. **'Psychic Liberation': The ability to free other people out of one's mental control. **'Psionic Siphoning': The ability to siphon the psychic energies from other Psionic New Mutants. The stolen psychic energy can be used to either boost one's own powers or channel the energy into someone else to temporarily increase their Psionic abilities. **'Telepathic Tracking': Enhanced Psionic Senses enable a Telepath to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique Psionic Emanations (thought patterns contained in The Psionic Portion of the spectrum), especially if they pose a threat to one's well-being in their immediate vicinity. Category:Mutants Category:Characters